


Box

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [24]
Category: The Diary of a Provincial Lady - Hudson/Pearse, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	Box

Octavia isn’t expecting any sort of parcel, and neither is Victoria. It’s a surprise then when there’s a card left from the postman saying that a package was left at a neighbour’s house for a Vicky Delafield. They quickly go through the list of people who know their address, and come up with less than five people who know. None of them are dangerous, well, none of them would send something dangerous through the post. Roy is more likely to appear in person with something dangerous than send it. So they aren’t expecting anything bad to have been delivered to the neighbours. Maybe something supernatural, that unsuspecting people shouldn’t open. Victoria retrieves the box with only a modicum of rudeness that ensures she isn’t invited in for a cup of tea before she goes. The box doesn’t look dangerous. It isn’t from Roy. It’s postmarked from north London, and Victoria only vaguely recognises the address as the place her mother moved to with her publisher. She doesn’t know how her mother got their address, unless of course she actually read the letters Victoria sent. She doesn’t open the box, and she doesn’t want to either. The box sits on the kitchen table, until they need that corner, and the box gets moved to the living room and then the hall upstairs, and then finally the attic. It only plays slightly on Victoria’s mind, but given that her mother decided the twenty year old she had an affair with was more important than her and Robin, she can happily ignore the box for ever.


End file.
